Jumanji: One Hell of a Game
by STGScripts
Summary: Jumanji has found its way into hell and has claimed new victims, Will Charlie and her friends escape Jumanji, or fall prey to the jungle game (on hiatus)
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER!!!!!

I do not own Hazbin Hotel or Jumanji, I made this for the soul purpose of entertainment only, that said...

I like both Hazbin Hotel and The Jumanji franchise, This is a what if senario saying what if hell got it's hands on the cursed game...

So without further adue, have fun...

and remember, to finish the game, you must save Jumanji and call out its name...


	2. The Game

Chapter 1: The Game

It was just a normal day in the Hazbin Hotel, Husk was drinking at the front desk, Nifffty was cleaning (go figure), and Alistor was sitting in his private office, listening to other demons torture.

"Ahhh, isn't it just boring, everyone being just like they were when they were alive?" He said.

"Kinda, I mean what else would we do once we got here?" Angel Dust replied.

"Uh, hey, can we focus on more important stuff, like where's Charlie?" Vaggie interrupted.

"Hmmmm, it seems like the hotel owner is somewhere else at the present time I think" Alistor said, getting a very concerned look from Vaggie.

"What did you do!?" Vaggie asked.

"Al sent her off to find stuff to "Entertain da guests"."

"Ok, well I feel a little better but why?" She asked.

"This place needs some more…. How do I put this…. Staying value?"

"Staying value?" Vaggie asked.

"Bunch a bullshit, you just want her to fight someone else don't ya?" Angel asked.

"Not really but it would be really nice if she did."

Suddenly the three heard Charlie rush back, looking very happy at what she pulled out from their donations box.

"Guys, I found one!"

"Found one what?" Angel asked.

"An old cartridge gaming console, in our donations box of all places" she answered.

"Cool, an old game system NOONE wanted!" Angel sneered.

"Come on guys, this is gonna appeal to any gamer…"

"I don't know Charlie, whoever threw that out probably wanted to get rid of it." Vaggie said conserned.

"I don't know, I think Char's got a good point now that I think about it" Angel said.

"I agree, Charlie, if you would?" Alistor asked.

Alistor summon a television in the lobby, Charlie hooked up the system into it and turned it on.

Vaggie looked at the screen and read what the text said.

"A game for those who seek to find…"

"A way to leave their world behind." Angel finished.

"That's not ominous…" Vaggie said sarcastically.

"For once, I'm agreeing."

Charlie picked up one of the controllers and picked a character from the select screen.

"Dr. Sierra Heartstone."

"Come on guys, it could be fun!"

"No thanks, I'll pass, Husker?" Alistor said.

"Don't you fuc…!"

Husker was teleported to the TV screen.

"God dammit…"

Husker reluctantly picked up a controller and picked his character.

"Marlon danfis, bout as badass as what I like to be" he said.

Angel picked up his controller and picked his character.

"Mist Seltro, The fuck kind of name is that?" He asked.

Vaggie was still hesitant with picking up the last controller.

"Guys, I don't know, what if this game is cursed or something?"

"Cursed game huh, why does that sound familiar?" Alistor asked himself.

Charlie handed Vaggie her controller.

"Cilus Jabfist."

Vaggie selected her character.

The game visuals changed and piped out the words.

"Welcome to Jumanji"

Alistor's expression changed from smiley to worried very fast.

"WAIT DON…"

It was too late, Charlie pressed the start button.

Loud drums played as the four looked around the room, wondering where they're coming from.

"Uh, da hell is going on?" Angel asked.

"Good luck" Al said, looking worried.

"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD LUCK?" Vaggie screamed.

Charlie screamed as she saw her hands turn to dust and get sucked into the game.

"CHARLIE!"

The four see Charlie getting sucked into the game.

Vaggie looked at her own hands as she saw herself turning into dust and being sucked in with Charlie.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…….!"

"Oh no no no no no no!"

Angel Dust was sucked into the game along with Husker.

"Oh dear…"

(This is what happens when I have both free time and a weird mind set, I combine two different things, and somehow make them work with my imagination, with this one, it was a "fuck it" situation, because I was genuinely curious about any Hazbin Hotel crossovers, and found little to none, which is understandable, since the only episode is the pilot, here's hoping people are interested)


	3. Is this for Real?

Chapter 2: Is this for Real?

Charlie screamed as she was falling from the sky. She stuck the landing, and was panting in confusion.

"What the… What is this place?" She thought.

She looked around and saw nothing but plants and streams of water.

"Hey guys?" She shouted.

She noticed she sounded completely different.

"The fuck is wrong with my voice?!" She shouted.

She looked at herself, she noticed her beefed up body, and her hair and skin was a different color.

"What the fuck?"

Suddenly, Charlie heard screaming from two other people, they sounded like men.

The other two landed, but not on their feet.

"Ow… what the… what happened to my voice…. Where the fuck am I?" The man asked.

"What kind of fucked up….?" The other one asked.

The two men noticed Charlie, wondering who she was, as she looked nothing like the real her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Said the other man.

"Who the fuck are you?!" She shot back.

The first man looked at the other man.

"Who the fuck is he?!" The man asked.

"He… HE?!" The other asked," I'm a she, Dumbass!!!"

"Wait, a she?" Charlie thought.

"Like hell you are, Bastard!"

"Wait…. Vaggie?"

"Yeah, Who're you?!"

Charlie's jaw dropped as she saw her best friend in the body of a skinny, brown man with a holster and baton.

"It's me… Charlie…"

"What?" Vaggie said.

Suddenly the three heard another girl screaming, and falling.

"Oh boy…"

The girl landed on her butt and groaned in pain.

"Oooowww!"

"So hang on a minute… so Vaggie, you're….. You're Cilus…" Charlie shot.

"So…. You mean…. We've really been sucked into the game?!" Vaggie shouted.

"What's it look like Bitch!?" The other man shot.

"Husk?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"So wait wait wait wait…. If we've been sucked into the game…. We've become the avatars we chose…. So it's me… Charlie, but I look and sound like Dr. Sierra Heartstone…"

"So then that would mean, Husk, you're Marlon…" Vaggie said.

Husk looked at his "new" body and saw he was short, Black hair, and a little tan.

"What the fuck?" Husk said aloud.

"So then, I'm…. Mist Seltro…?" The girl said.

"I'm taking a wild guess and saying Mist is short for Misty." Vaggie shot.

"You mean I've become a CHICK?!" Angel shouted.

"Yes, Angel…. We've noticed…. Question is, how do we get out of here?"

The four heard noises coming from the bushes, they back away slowly.

A snake pops out and attacks Angel. He screams bloody murder as the snake coils around his "new" body.

"When I said I liked being tied up, THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!"

Vaggie took out her baton and bashed the snake on the head, killing it.

Angel struggled to get the dead snake off of him. He stands up, looking at the weird liquid that touched his mouth. He then turns to dust and vanishes right in front of the three.

"Wait, what the fuck just happened," Vaggie asked," where did he go, is he dead?!"

They then hear another noise, a glimmer of light falls down and crashes a few feet away from them.

"ANGEL, Angel, you ok?!" Charlie asked worried.

"I think so, What the fuck was that?!" He asked.

"That was a Black Mamba, They have the crushing strength of a car for short periods of time, and has venom that can kill a man in 3.46 seconds," Husk said, " Wait how the fuck do I know that?!"

"Hang on, on the select screen, I saw what abilities our characters have, Marlon Danfis's was Zoology." Charlie said.

Vaggie looked at her arms, she noticed a tattoo of three lines on her forearm.

"Ummm, guys, I have a tattoo, nothing fancy, just three lines…"

Charlie and Husk looked on their forearms, they had the same three lines.

"Me too…"

Angel looked on his forearm, he only had two lines.

"I've only got two…."

Charlie snapped a lightbulb in her head, she realizes what's going on.

"In some games, there's a life counter, Angel had poison spattered on his face, meaning he lost one life."

"She right…. So, what happens if we lose them all…"

They heard more noises.

"We'll talk more about that later, RUN!!!"

The four run through the jungle, stopping only at a Jeep with a man inside.

"Dr. Heartstone, Welcome to Jumanji…"

The doors popped open.

"No time to waste, in you go!"

The four get into the Jeep, and shut the doors.

The Jeep drives off, leaving the area of the jungle

(thanks for reading this chapter, again, I had free time and a weird imagination, so this is basically like Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, but with different game characters, and a lot of plot differences.

as Alistor would say...

**_STAY TUNED..._**

(Edit: I added some more dialogue so you guys won't get confused)


	4. Mission objective

Chapter 3: Mission objective

The Jeep was driving through the jungle vigorously. The man in the truck introduced himself.

"Hello Doctor Heartstone, Nigel Billingsley at your service, I had been very anxious for your arrival."

"Ummm, Thanks, I guess…." Charlie said, looking back at her friends.

"I must say, your timing is more than impeccable, and I'm not afraid to say this, you look more charming in person."

"Excuse me, What the hell is going on?" Vaggie asked.

"It's all documented on the letter I sent to Doctor Heartstone, Mister Jabfist."

"A letter?" Angel asked.

"Yes, the letter talking about the serious peril happening in Jumanji, Professor Misty Seltro."

"Wait, What peril, What the fuck is happening?"

"It's all documented on the letter I sent to Doctor Heartstone, Marlon "Mosq" Danfis."

"What the… what is up with this guy?" Angel whispered.

Charlie had another lightbulb go off in her head.

"He's an NPC.."

"A what char?" Angel asked.

"A Non Player Character, he's a part of the game, so whatever we say, he only has the dialogue he's programmed with."

"Hang on, you said you gave…. Doctor Heartstone a letter…" Vaggie said.

"Yes I did, perhaps you should read it aloud Doctor Heartstone."

"But I don't have…."

Charlie looked in her hand and saw a folded up letter with the initials N.B.

The others looked down and saw the magic letter in Charlie's hand.

"The fuck kind of voodoo is that?" Angel asked confused.

Charlie opened the letter and read it aloud.

"To Doctor Heartstone, there is a serious peril in Jumanji, We need your help at once…."

Suddenly the letter turned into a cutscene.

"The fuck?"

"What da hell?"

"What's going on here?"

"I think this is a cutscene, a lot of games have these, it's sort of like a short movie to give you the backstory."

"My name is Nigel Billingsley, Jumanji field guide, I was expediting a journey to the famed Jewel of Jumanji, The Jaguar's Eye. I was leading the expedition with your good friend, now nemesis, Russel Van Pelt. Van Pelt told me he wanted to document the jewel in his writings……."

Van Pelt climbed the statue of the jaguar.

"What he did not tell me, was that he intended to take the jewel for himself. Legends have said that to all those who blind the Jaguar, are consumed by a dark power. Van Pelt assumed dominion over all of Jumanji's creatures…"

Van Pelt is sitting in his chair while he stares at the jewel.

" I had begged the man to return it, but no matter how hard I begged, he would not give it up. So I waited until he and his crew slept, and I made my move. I stole the jewel from him, and made a run for it."

The cutscene ends as Charlie looks at Nigel's hands, he was holding the jewel.

"Right then, here you go…"

Nigel gave the jewel to Charlie.

"Now remember, the goal for you I'll recite in verse, return the jewel and lift the curse, if you wish to leave the game, you must save Jumanji and call out its name," He said, " Good luck."

The four get out of the Jeep. Nigel gives Angel a folded up piece of paper before he got out.

"You must head to the bazaar and find the missing piece."

Nigel pulled away from the four, driving back into the jungle.

"Great, he left out here, what now?" Husk asked.

"We find the missing piece, then somehow, get that jewel to the jaguar statue, and then go home, easy, right?" Vaggie asked.

"Well, why can't we just stop the game and leave?" Husk asked.

"Guys, we have to finish the game, we…. We have to save Jumanji…" Charlie said.

"Um, guys, I've got a torn up map." Angel said.

The three walked up to Angel Dust, they look at the paper and see nothing on it.

"Uh, what map?" Husk said.

"The map of Jumanji!" Angel shot.

Another lightbulb popped up in Charlie's head.

"Mist's ability was cartography…"

"Study of maps?" Vaggie asked.

"OOOOOOOOOH, I get it…. You guys can't see it, but I can!" Angel said," Clever."

"So, if we have abilities, maybe there's a way to…"

Charlie smacked her chest pocket, an orange screen popped up in the air, showing Hearstone's strengths and weaknesses.

"Strengths: strength, speed, accuracy, persuasion, archaeology," she said aloud," Weaknesses:... None?"

"Um, how did... how did you do that?" Husk asked.

"I just tapped my chest pocket, and it popped up" Charlie replied.

Vaggie pulled up her screen and saw her strengths and weaknesses.

"So, I know Tai chi, judo, karate, jujutsu, and tonfa?"

She looked over at her weaknesses.

"Weakness: Venom."

"Ok seriously, archaeology, cartography, paleontology, and geology?" Angel asked, "the fuck are the rest?"

"Archaeology is the study of ruins, paleontology is fossil study, and geology is the study of rocks and the earth…"

Husk pulled up his screen.

"Ok, so, I know animals, and a weapons valet, the fuck?"

"I think it means you give us our weapons, if and when we need them… I think…" Charlie said.

Husk looked at his weaknesses, he gave a very pissed off look.

"I fucking hate this game…"

Vaggie looks at Husk's weaknesses.

"Weakness: speed, strength, and… cake?"

"At this point, I'm not questioning this shit anymore…" Angel shot.

"Ok, so, what now?" Vaggie asked.

"We head to the bazaar I guess…"

(Cutting the chapter short so I don't completely copy the story, it's slightly changed, trust me, I'll get another chapter out later.)


	5. The Marshlands

Chapter 4: The marshlands

"So, we just look for the missing piece…. What the hell is the missing piece?" Angel asked.

Vaggie looked at the map area that's torn off.

"Maybe a missing piece of the map?"

"Looks like it, but…. Whoa whoa whoa…" Angel replied.

"What?"

"The map...changed…" he said.

"How, why what's on it?" Charlie asked.

"Well, there ain't much on here, but it didn't say this a minute ago, but now it does," Angel said," it says, 'the muddy cross'."

The drums started playing again, getting louder as the four looked around.

"That definitely is not a good sound" Vaggie said.

"None of this shit is good!" Husk snapped.

"Calm down guys, look, like it or not, we have to do it," Charlie finally snapped," The faster we get this done, the sooner we get home!"

The other three looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine, but we better find this ' Muddy cross' area…"

"Most likely in a marshland." Vaggie said.

"That's what it looks like," Angel said," but where's the damn statue?"

Charlie looked at Angel Dust, giving a deadpan look of disappointment.

"We are in a video game Angel, we have to finish levels in order to finish the game, the levels will get harder and harder the further we get."

"In how long that I've known you, how do you know this stuff?" Vaggie asked.

"I may or may not have heckled my mom into spoiling me," Charlie replied," Dad caved first, mom was a heckler …"

"... What?" Angel asked.

Husk looked over near a muddy plain.

"Found it…"

Husk pointed towards the marshlands.

Vaggie heard engine sounds coming from the distance.

"Uh, guys, I think we should run…"

Suddenly, men on motorbikes came in and started shooting the four.

"RUN!!!!"

The four bolted to the marshlands. Charlie noticed she was running faster and faster the further she ran.

Husk was running slowly and inefficiently.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I RUNNING SO SLOW?!"

Vaggie and Angel were running together into the marshlands. Eventually, Husk ran into the marshlands near muddy areas. The men on the bikes chased him until they fell into the ground and we're sinking.

"What the hell…?" Husk shouted.

"There's quicksand here, watch ya step!" Angel shouted.

The four ran into the deep area of the marshlands, losing the men on the bikes.

The four emerged near a waterfall area in the jungle.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, I hate this game!" Husk shouted.

Vaggie looked around their surroundings.

"Ummm… is no one gonna notice we're back in the jungle?"

The other three looked around and noticed they we're back into the jungle.

"Must be an alternative path level, some games have this type of world design." Charlie said.

Angel looked at the map and saw a small village near where they were.

"Hey guys, there's some sort of village over the canyon, maybe that's the bazaar…"

"Like I said, the sooner we finish the game, the sooner we get home." Charlie shot to the three.


End file.
